Derita Squad 104 di Tangan Akane
by z.akane
Summary: Ketika membunuh titan itu jadi urusan belakangan. Ketika Author sudah kehilangan akal sehat. Yuk, intip obrolan gak jelas squad 104 ala Akane-nyan :v Warning: Gak jelas, Gak baku, IT'S ALL UP TO ME /digebukin-


Akane : HOLA, MINNA-SAN! Ketemu lagi ama Author Fujo Ketjeh nan Imoetz- /abaikan –di forum curcol Scouting Legion! JENG JENG!

-Ehem-

So, kali ini, gue pingin bikin yang humor dan santai aja~ Sekalian juga melampiaskan isi hati ke dalam percakapan nista skuad 104- /digebukin  
Oya! Diriku ditemenin ama OC kesayangan! Say hi to HANNA!

Hanna : Halooooo~ ^^

Akane : Plis, Hanna itu alim, harusnya gak gue seret kesini-

* * *

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**"DERITA SQUAD 104 DI TANGAN AKANE"**

**Singkat, Padat, Gak Jelas, Ambigu, Kata tidak Baku, Curcol Author, dll**

**Titip salam buat Yuzueiri**

**Yuzu-chan, thanks udah support author jejadian kek aku :') Reviewmu jadi makanan tiap hari buat akuh /slapped-  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Akane : Udah tahu kan ya, protagonist di sini siapa aja- Pertama, kita main-main ama Eren dkk dulu nyok! :v

Eren : Main apaan, thor?

Akane : Ntar lu juga tau.

Eren : Sumvah lu bikin gua curiga thor.

Akane : Biarin. Toh ya, ini fic ane.

Mikasa : Eren, orang ini mencurigakan. Ayo kita kembali ke markas. *tatapan intens*

Akane : Tenang, Mikasa. Ntar lu juga kebagian. Thanks, btw, udah dibilang suspicious.

Mikasa : Lah, tauk ah. *ngacir*

Akane : KALO GITU GUA SERAHIN KE HANNA! YOK HANNA APA AJA PERMAINANNYA?!

Hanna : Yosh. Permainan pertama, skuad 104 membentuk dua grup. Masing-masing grup beranggotakan 5 orang. Bagi yang tidak mendapat tim harus-

Jean : Njir. Armin! Loe se-grup ama gua!

Eren : Eh, eh. Armin fix ama gua!

Jean : Ora iso! Loe cari aja ndiri!

Akane : OI- BISA DIEM GAK SIH

Eren : GAK BISA THOR. CEPAT SELESAIKAN MASALAHNYA, ARMIN SAMA SIAPA, NIH.

Armin : Eh, gua-

Jean : ARMIN! LOE CINTA KAN YA AMA GUA?!

Eren : Ih, jiwa gay loe udah mulai keluar! HOMO!

Jean : Lu yang HOMO! Diem HOMO!

Akane : WOI DIEM!

(Eren & Jean, karena ini fic yang gue bikin, mereka mendadak anteng)

Sip, deh, enak banget jadi author-  
HANNA LANJUTIN-

Hanna : Bagi yang tidak mendapat tim, harus pergi ke minimarket terdekat-

Akane : Geez, bukan, bukan! Ralat. PASAR. Okeh?

Hanna : -pasar terdekat untuk beli minuman buat para pemain. Termasuk Levi, Hanji, Erwin, Mike, Nanaba, Pixis, dan-

Ymir : Banyak amat?! Mereka kan gak ikut main?!

Akane : Itu sebagai bentuk respek gua kepada yang lebih tua.

Ymir : Cih-

Akane : Lanjut deh, Hanna.

Hanna : -dan juga almarhumah Ilsa Lagnar-

Reiner : Shiet-

Hanna : Eh, gua salah baca, ding. Nile, maksudnya.  
Pesanan minuman harus sesuai dengan keinginan peserta dan para petinggi. Karena tidak disediakan alat tulis dan kertas, maka peserta yang bertugas tersebut, wajib mengingat-ingat. Bila salah, orang yang menerima minuman tidak sesuai pesanan, boleh menghukum peserta tersebut.

Bert : Kejam amat, bos.

Akane : Tapi, seru kan ya?

Reiner : Gak juga sih.

Akane : Oh ya?

Reiner : (Mampus, gua lupa ini fic punya dia.) Nggak, deh, seru seru thor.

Akane : DALAM HITUNGAN KE TIGA KALIAN WAJIB PUNYA KELOMPOK!

All : DAF**

Akane : SATU!

Connie : GRAAAH! GUA GAMAU NERIMA HUKUMAN KEK GITU!

Sasha : Connie, ama gua aja!

Ymir : Christa!

Christa : Iya!

Akane : DUA!

Mikasa : EREN EREN EREN EREN EREN EREN EREN EREN EREN EREN EREN EREN EREN EREN EREN EREN EREN EREN EREN EREN EREN EREN EREN EREN EREN EREN EREN EREN EREN EREN EREN EREN EREN EREN EREN EREN EREN EREN EREN EREN EREN EREN EREN EREN EREN EREN EREN EREN EREN EREN EREN EREN EREN EREN EREN EREN-

Armin : MIKASA MABOK!

Eren : G-gua ama siapa nih-

Jean : Mikasa! Armin! Menjauh dari MAHO!

Eren : NJIR LU YANG MAHO! MAHO MAHO MAHO!

Jean : APAAN?! LU MAHO!

Akane : TI-

Reiner : Kita bertiga kan ya.

Annie : Hm.

Bert : Terus dua lagi siapa?

Annie : Ajak Mikasa sama Armin. Daripada ngeributin Eren ama Jean.

Akane : TIGA! PRITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT *entah itu peluit keluar darimana*STOP!

Hanna : Kelompok satu di sini. Armin, Mikasa, Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie. KOMPLIT!

Eren : Hah?! Kok gua ditinggal?!

Jean : O-oi, gua gamau dihukum!

Hanna : Kelompok dua di sini. Sasha, Connie, Ymir, Christa,… AH, kurang satu, akane-san.

Akane : Oke, deh, ya. Ini semua keputusan kelompok dua. Mau pilih Eren atau Jean?

Ymir : Mendingan Eren. Semangatnya membara. LOLs.

Christa : Nggak, deh, aku lebih milih Jean. Soalnya mirip kuda di kampung halamanku-

Akane : BUAHAHAHAHA-

Connie : Jean aja lah- Gua repot kena Eren.

Sasha : Sama kaya Connie aja deh.

Akane : Tiga lawan satu dannnnnn JEAN MENANG! Jean masuk kelompok dua!

Jean : HELL YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! GUA MENANG, HOMOS!

Eren : … *krik*

Akane : Duh, sayang sekali, saudara-saudara. Protagonis kesayangan gua hari ini gak main dulu yah~ *elus dada Eren* Tenang, sayang. Ntar kalo lu balik gua kasih hadiah yang lebih menstrim daripada games ini, kay? *bibir monyong monyong*

Eren : *mendadak merinding sekujur tubuh*

Akane : OKE! WAKTUNYA AMBIL PESANAN SEMUA PESE-

Mikasa : OI! KALO LOE SEMUA GAK PESEN SODA, GUA HABISIN SEKARANG. MAJU!

All : …

Akane : …

Hanna : …

Armin : …err, aku pesen soda.

Reiner : Kita semua pesen soda!

Akane : KROCO AAHAHAHHAHAAAA- Gak papa deh, karena authornya juga serem ngeliat Mikasa, nurutin kemauan dia aja deh ya. Oya, Eren cayank harus berterima kasih pada Mikasa imuts. /plakked.

Eren : …iya

Mikasa : Gak perlu lah thor. Udah seharusnya gua nge bela Eren. *blush*

Jean : *banting meja*

Mikasa : Lagipula ini semua juga bikin aku jadi lebih tenang.

Jean : *makan beling*

Armin : Jean!

Akane : BWAHAHAHA, STOP, STOP. Okelah, Hanna! Apa kamu udah ngambilin pesenan para petinggi?

Hanna : Udah, ini listnya. Eh, tapi gak boleh di bawa Eren, harus diinget.

* * *

**Erwin : Jus Alpukat  
Hanji : Jus Guava porsi Titan  
Mike : Jus Ingus /salah- Pop Ice rasa Vanilla Mint  
Nanaba : Jus Pisang  
Nile : Teh Gelas 200 ml (hah-)  
Pixis : Jus Anggur  
Levi : Bajigur**

* * *

All : …. *krik*

Armin : Heichou kok sangar bener—

Reiner : Gua tersanjung. Heichou masih seneng ama minuman tradisional—

Akane : …Ke-keren-an Heichou pudar di mata gua. /abaikan  
EREN DI BERI WAKTU LIMA DETIK BUAT NGAPAL. SATU-

Eren : HEH?! *kepanikan baca*

Akane : DUA-

Bert : Kasian bener, dah, Eren.

Jean : RASAIN MAHO MAHO MAHO.

Eren : Shiet- JEAN! GUA LUPA LAGI NIH!

Akane : TIGA-

Mikasa : AYO EREN! YOU CAN DO IT BEYBEH!

All : …

Akane : EMPAT-

Connie : Seid das essen? Nein wir sind die JAEGER!

Sasha : HAA HAA HAA HAA HAA HAA WIR SIND DIE JAEGER-

Armin : OI DIEM-

Akane : LI-

Christa : TATAKAEEEEE!

Ymir : TATAKAEEEEE!

Annie : lol

Akane : LIMA! STOP! TIGA PULUH MENIT KAMU GAK NYAMPE SINI, HUKUMANMU GUE TAMBAH!

Eren : *ngacir*

Akane : …gesit banget. Hiperaktif deh.

Okeh.

Permainan pertama, kalian akan aku kasih pertanyaan seputar anime yang melahirkan kalian sekarang ini. Ada beberapa scene yang tidak menampilkan kalian, jadi aku bisa dengan gampang ngasih pertanyaan yang kalian nggak tahu~

All : …

Akane : Okeh, pertanyaan pertama. Bagi yang tahu langsung angkat tangan.  
Siapa nama belakang komandan Erwin? Masih gampang lah-  
Yang nggak tau kebangetan.

Armin : AKU!

Akane : Yak- Armin.

Armin : Smith!

Akane : TING TONG! BENER! SEPULUH POIN BUAT KELOMPOK SATU!

Connie : OI- KOK NGGAK ADA YANG JAWAB SIH?!

Ymir : Abis, kita gak seberapa merhatiin.

Akane : OKE PERTANYAAN KEDUA /capsjebol  
Selama ini, Heichou punya kebiasaan terselubung. Apakah itu? Lol, reader pasti tau lah ya.

Mikasa : GUE TAU.

Akane : Yak, Mikasa. Apa jawabannya?

Mikasa : BERSIH-BERSIH. *intonasinya ditekan*

Akane : TING TONG! KOK TAU? KAMU SUKA NGE STALK HEICHOU YA.

Jean : ….RivaMika

Mikasa : Amit-amit gua ngestalk orang kerdil. Gue diberitahu Eren. Dia curhat ma gua kalo Heichou pernah marahin dia gara-gara meja gak bersih.

Levi : GUA DENGER BOCAH.

Mikasa : ?!

Akane : ….err, urusan pribadi deh ya. LANJUT!  
Siapa Titan Wanita itu?

Mikasa : Err, harusnya dia kan masih beku. Kok ada di sini ya?

Akane : Serah authornya lah.

Armin : Ugh.

Annie : AKU.

Akane : YAK, ANNIE? JAWABNYA?

Annie : AKU.

Akane : Uhm, yah, silakan jawab—

Annie : Jawabannya, AKU. ANNIE LEONHART.

Connie, Sasha, Christa, Ymir : VROH HAHHHH?!

Akane : TING TONG! BENER!

Mikasa : Ya iyalah bener. Authornya gak jelas banget sih.

Akane : Eh, lu kok sewot, it's up to me lah!

Mikasa : Tauk, deh.

Akane : Gue gatau ini Connie, Sasha, Christa, Ymir udah tau apa belom kalo Annie itu titan wanita. Tapi, mending gue bikin gatau karena ini fic gue— *egois bener dah* (/w\)~

Flashbacknya, karena gua authornya *ditimpuk*, gue coba lelehin tuh kristalnya si Annie pake lilin yang gue pegang dari jaman modern. Oya, gue ke jamannya Shingekyo pake Mesin Waktu si BolaEmon.  
Terus, begitu leleh, gua bilang ke Annie buat ikut fic gaje gua. Awalnya sih, dia gamau, dan bilang harus jalanin tugasnya, membeku jadi kristal, sampe Hajime-sensei sendiri yang lelehin dia.  
Tapi gua ancem! Gue bakal balikin dia jadi kristal lagi kalo dia bisa jawab satu pertanyaan aja dari gue—

Annie : Berarti peran gue selesai dong.

Akane : YEP! *ngeluarin tongkat ajaib* SIMSALABIM! LU ANNIE GUE BALIKIN JADI KRISTAL LAGI! *gak jelas*

Annie : *mengkristal layaknya episode 25*

Bert : HAH?! TERUS KITA BALIK JADI EMPAT ORANG LAGI GITU?!

Akane : Ehem—  
Kalo gitu kita sudahi permainan ini, sembari menunggu Eren kembali.

Reiner : Gak jelas banget nih author.

Connie : Jadi, gak dilanjutin gitu?

Armin : Halah—  
Gue capek.

Mikasa : Sama.

Ymir : Christa, ayo main dakon.

Christa : Boleh—

Sasha : Ada yang bawa gunting? Bukain dong kripik kentang gue.

SO SINGKAT CERITA EREN BALIK SAMBIL NGOS-NGOSAN. TANGANNYA PENUH SAMA TAS KRESEK ISI MINUMAN.

Akane : HANNA! PANGGIL PETINGGI UNTUK BERKUMPUL!

Hanna : SIAP! *ngacir*

Eren : Ini soda *hosh* buat temen-temen *hosh*, yang ini *hosh* minuman pesenan petinggi *hosh*.

Akane : Good Job, Eren cayank. Sesuai janji gua, gua kasih surprise buat loe sekarang. Coba loe tutup mata loe~

Eren : *neguk ludah, nutup mata*

Akane : Anak pintar~ *cipok* BWAHAHAHHAAA (ini kesenangan author! Jangan ditiru!)

(Hanna datang bawa para petinggi)

Hanji : Wah, lagi seru-seru apa? Kok gak diajak?

Erwin : Anak muda jaman sekarang memang enerjik.

Levi : Cih, Eren! Kau belum mandi, hah?

Eren : *salut* Saya tadi habis lari-lari, H-Heichou!

Akane : Sudah, sudah. Cukup RiRen momennya. Ntar gue pingsan di sini.  
YAK, WAKTUNYA PERIKSA PESENAN PARA PETINGGI! YANG PERTAMA, DANCHOU! *ngeluarin jus alpukat*

Erwin : Benar. Tadi aku pesan jus alpukat.

Akane : EREN SELAMAT DARI ERWIN DANCHOU!

All : HOREE /hah-

Akane : KEDUA, HANJI-SAN! *ngeluarin jus jambu cup gedhe*

Hanji : Hmm. Benar. Sayang sekali aku tak bisa melakukan penyelidikan pada tubuh titannya kali ini.

Eren : Asem. Untung gua bener.

Akane : KETIGA, MIKE-SAN! *ngeluarin Pop Ice* BWAHAHHAHAA-

Mike : *ngendus ngendus mesum* Hmm. *ngangguk*

Akane : KEEMPAT, NANABA-SAN! *ngeluarin jus pisang*

Nanaba : Benar.

Akane : Kok Nanaba-san suka jus pisang?

Nanaba : Soalnya kalo nama gua dibalik jadinya BANANA.

Akane : …..apa hubungannya—  
KELIMA, NILE DANCHOU! *ngeluarin Teh Gelas di dalemnya botol aqua* LAH, KOK GINI?

Eren : Abis, pesennya yang 200 ml. Kan gua bingung, adanya cuma yang cup. Yaudah, gua pindahin ke dalem botol aqua.

Nile : …..anak buah Erwin cerdik juga. Tak apa lah.

Akane : UNTUNG LU SELAMAT DARI NILE DANCHOU BWAHAHAHAHA

Eren : …

Akane : KEENAM, PIXIS-SAN! *ngeluarin jus anggur*

Pixis : Hoh, Makasih. Gua seneng banget ama ini.

Akane : HAHAHHAA, UDAH TUA SEBAIKNNYA JANGAN KEBANYAKAN MINUM ANGGUR. *gak sopan banget*  
YANG TERAKHIR, LEVI HEICHOU! *ngeluarin botol dengan cairan coklat muda di dalemnya* NJIR, EREN, INI APAAN?!

Eren : Err, bajigur mungkin? Gua gak tau bajigur itu apa—

All : (mampus lu Eren, mati lu hari ini)

Akane : OKE DEH BIARIN HEICHOU NDIRI YANG NYOBAK. SILAKAN!

Levi : *minum seteguk* *diem, rada-rada teler* BOCAH.

Eren : *DEG* MAMPUS MAMPUS MAMPUS MAMPUS MAMPUS MAMPUS MAMPUS MAMPUS MAMPUS MAMPUS MAMPUS MAMPUS MAMPUS MAMPUS MAMPUS MAMPUS MAMPUS MAMPUS MAMPUS MAMPUS MAMPUS MAMPUS MAMPUS MAMPUS MAMPUS MAMPUS—

Levi : Ini Jus Apel. Dia salah beli.

Akane : GUOBLOK! BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAA

Eren : MAMPUS GUA! *silent screams*

Akane : LU HARUS FAIR, CAYANK. SILAKAN HEICHOU, DINIKMATI ERENNYA. *ditabok sandal*

(SELANJUTNYA ADALAH ADEGAN YANG CUMA AUTHOR YANG TAHU.)

* * *

Hanna : ….gua cuma kebagian dikit banget ngomongnya. Yah, ntah. Terserah.  
Mewakili author, gua ucapkan maaf sebesar-besarnya apabila ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan. Semua terjadi akibat kekorsletan otak authornya. Mohon jangan diambil hati. TERIMA KASIH UDAH MBACA CURCOL AUTHOR. GUA SAYANG ELO SEMUA.


End file.
